


Seasons Change

by Kiwi25



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pool Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi25/pseuds/Kiwi25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Acts ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Change

**~`~  
**Bonnie was known as the good girl.

The muskateer with the wide smile and husky voice. She counted the same friends as her besties since Ms. Katt's K3 class at Small Miracles. She saw Jeremy's penis before she could spell the word _and_ she enjoyed her first kiss with Tyler on a swing set during recess in the second grade.

My...my...my...how quickly things changed.

Now it was the summer before her senior year and weird things were happening between Bonnie and her best friend's little brother. She was sure toddler could no longer be used as an adjective for the bulge outlined in his shorts. Her lip was sentenced to constant bleeding from the multiple bites that occurred to silence her tongue.

The emo kid was hot.

She wanted to say it...more than once...but she always considered what her best friend and his older sister would think. 

Thoughts of Elena evaporated when they exchanged long looks that followed with brief _accidental_ touches. It left her speechless and unable to explain the goosebumps that prickled her skin or the familiar wetness that slickened her core. Jeremy was all broad shoulders and big hands; the ones that she wanted to feel slip in and out in and out...

His voice broke her train of thought, "Bonnie, get in the pool."

She looked up in time to catch the shirt flying towards her face and to duck from the shorts that soon followed. Great a completely naked Jeremy Gilbert just dove in the pool.

Masturbation was a wonderful thing. She couldn't wait to get home.

105 degrees in Virginia and it wasn't even July! She was sure it was even hotter between her thighs. The AC in the Lockwood mansion gave out ten degrees before, but she stayed, regardless; the only other option was to go home and sweat alone.

"B," Tyler's voice tickled her ear as he whispered, "naked...pool...now..."

Platonic skinny dipping with two of her hottest friends...yeah that was a good idea.

Bonnie pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest. She shielded her breasts and stomach from the hungry eyes that watched her with intensity.

"Turn around."

Jer and Ty balked at her request. She stood her ground, refusing to shimmy her way out of her lacy boyshorts until she was confident they weren't looking.

She stuck a toe into the water, amazed at the difference in temperature. She slipped in with a muffled splash and paddled her way over to where Tyler sat on the edge with his back facing her direction.

Maybe it was the kiss and the five year crush that resulted, but Bonnie felt more comfortable being physical with Tyler. Her hands didn't shake when she rubbed his shoulders or tickled his spine. It was okay to nibble at his neck, they were friends and it would never be more than that. Then he groaned when her lips brushed the nape of his neck and the shudder that blazed a path across her skin said that innocent flirting was a thing of the past.

"Bonnie...you're not helping."

Tyler grumbled through clenched teeth. He caught her off guard, flipping her onto her back and into the chest of an unfamiliar body.

No she wasn't helping.

She was horny and hopeless, doomed to be just one of the guys. Before she could fully embrace her depressive mood, things changed.

Bonnie became aware of the beating heart at her back, the water that rippled in front of her as Tyler swam closer. Gone was the comforting coolness of the pool, replaced with a fresh sheen of sweat that coated her skin. Her lips trembled when she felt the tips of Jeremy's fingers dig into the flesh of her thighs urging her legs further apart. She gasped when she felt those same digits tease her folds allowing a refreshing wave to cool the heat that had her ass on fire. She welcomed the evil gleam that hung in Tyler's eyes when he wiggled his way between her thighs.

105...110...celsius or farenheit...some things just didn't matter...especially when Tyler Lockwood disappeared below the water's surface and hummed on your clit while Jeremy Gilbert made dirty little promises while he slipped into you from behind.


End file.
